


Better Than Make Believe

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Behind the Scenes, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: It might be a dark day for Robert and Aaron with what they're filming, but Ryan is open to finding any enjoyment with Danny.(Behind the scenes of the Reveal Day kissing, based off the preview clip - 25th May 2017)





	Better Than Make Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is quite silly and apparently when it's a big Robron day, I find the inspiration to write dryan lol. Based off a request I got from a tumblr anon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Coming out of the cottage at the village that's mostly used as a green room, Sally pops up from nowhere in front of Ryan with a grin. She's a little less intense than her character but that doesn't stop their banter and Danny's convinced that if Ryan fancied her, she wouldn't say No.

“Hello, you! How's my favourite sweetheart?” she coos, cupping his cheek.

“I'll tell Danny you said that,” he quips back.

Her mouth drops and face lights up. “He's here too?”

“Yeah, we're doing some big stuff in the Mill's bedroom today – don't give me that look!” he adds, laughing at her eyebrow wiggle. “This is serious business,”

“Sorry, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll both be brilliant.”

That's why he and Danny already have a great working relationship with her as underneath all the jokes she cares quite a lot. She's slotted seamlessly into the Emmerdale family and he always looks forward to one of their fun scenes, knowing Danny feels the same. He snorts when she brandishes her downturned palm at him, but warmly takes her slim hand in his big one instead and kisses her cheek. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Grandma,”

He swivels away before her kick to his calf can connect. “Oi! Less of the grandma, please!”

“You and Faith aren't so different, are you?” he grins, walking backwards to give her a wave.

He finds Danny already at the Mill for a quick rehearsal to go through the blocking of the scene before Paul, the director, oversees everything for a proper first take. Squeezing in between the cameras and lighting, Ryan tips his chin up in a hello with a smile. 

“Y'alright?” Danny nods.

Ryan murmurs agreement and puts his hand on Danny's shoulder, his thumb rubbing there. They always unconsciously seem to get more affectionate and tactile these days when they know they have a kiss coming up. Some might say it helps with realism; mostly they just appreciate knowing that they're in this mad circus together. “Never guess who's filming here in the village today as well,”

He raises his eyebrows and Danny gets it instantly. “Your sugar mummy checking you're okay again, is she?”

“Shut up,” Ryan blushes and Danny grins like a shark. How much Sally likes them both and how much the show happens to make the most of that fact always gives him the opportunity to take the piss.

“I'm telling you, she would jump your bones given half a chance,”

Ryan shakes his head fondly and hooks his arm around Danny's waist to align their bodies but he playfully resists and they end up using their strength against each other until they lay sprawled out on the deep purple bed, breathless and giggling. Just when Ryan is content to lie there for a minute, Danny shoves him hard onto his stomach and grips his leg like he has him pinned down.

“Not very romantic, this,” he huffs, squirming.

Danny lets go to throw his thigh over him so that he's straddling both of Ryan's and leans down to his ear. “It's not meant to be.”

“Alright, children!” Paul says brightly, even though Ryan can feel the beginning of Danny's erection nudge his back, “When you're ready.”

“Who you calling a child, mate? I'm a professional!” Danny laughs, climbing off Ryan to settle the right way up on the bed. He waits for Ryan to lie beside him, getting ready to make the final decisions on where their hands go so that they don't block the shot and any last minute script changes and leans on his elbow to hover above his face. “Hiya. You ready for this?” he says softly, palm to Ryan's cheek.

Ryan enjoys the excuse of having him this near for their scene to snuggle closer and smooth his hand over Danny's shoulder, still secretly getting a kick out of how much of his boyfriend's muscles he can cover with his big hands and figuring its as good a place as any for on-screen too. Paul seems to agree when he calls action and doesn't stop them from going with what feels right, trusting them as actors to work it out between them. 

It's thrilling to feel Danny _melt_ towards him as their lips slide together on familiar territory and he can't help the butterflies as they share whispers of heavy breathing and Danny's nimble fingers unseeingly unbuttons his shirt. They don't make a habit of doing it like this at home but the layers of their relationships means he has the skill and could use it and Ryan moves his knee like a reflex to make room for Danny shuffling on top of him before he remembers what the rest of the scene is about and he gently eases him back to deliver his dialogue. Paul calls cut once he sits upright and Ryan looks over his shoulder with a smile because they nailed it on the first take, even if Danny doesn't look as unruffled as he usually likes him to be when there's a bed involved. For that, he could do with the cameras not being here, especially when Danny's gaze momentarily drops to the golden dip of his revealed throat but he has to ignore it, for his own sanity as well as the demands of work.

\---

Back in the green room at lunchtime and making the most of his break from the emotional scenes left to shoot of this particular episode, Ryan feels someone grab his elbow and is wondering if this is going to be Sally again when he hears Danny's voice. “Babe, come on,”

It happens to be just him in the tiny room, but he's still surprised by Danny's insistence. “What? Where?”

“Put that down and I'll show you,” he grins and turns on his heel, already walking out into the drizzly windy day because he knows Ryan's curiosity will get the better of him and he'll follow. It's lucky Danny caught him having mostly finished his lunch and he pockets the banana he's holding and catches up with Danny at the bottom end of the village where the Mill flats stand proud. With a quick glance around, he gives Ryan a wicked grin and scuttles off down the path, disappearing inside all too quickly. Once Ryan gets through the door and narrowly misses tripping over a cable that leads to a free-standing light, Danny steadies him with an arm around his waist and shuffles backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed. The set is empty except for the equipment and them and it still feels like someone is waiting for him to perform.

“This feels like déjà vu,” he chuckles, just before Danny yanks him in by his neck to kiss him full on the mouth.

The slip of Danny's tongue along his changes things and he breaks them apart again with a smack of lips and a smirk. “Now it doesn't.” Laying widthways across the bed, Ryan licks his lips as Danny climbs on top of him and grinds down. It steals their breath until Danny gasps a hot breath over his face, but he's not expecting his expression to crease. At first, Ryan thinks it's because he's so turned on that he doesn't care how he looks, forehead wrinkles and all and he can sympathise before Danny reaches between them, just above and to the left of his semi-interested cock and that's when it clicks what Danny can feel. “What's this?” he huffs, trying to pull it out.

“Banana,” Ryan snorts, wincing.

“Is that a euphemism?”

Sighing, he pushes Danny back far enough on his lap to take it from his pocket. Misshapen and slightly warm, it wasn't his best idea to keep it there but he'd got distracted. He puts it next to them and Danny shakes his head, already over it and with the intention of returning to the kissing and touching. Now that they don't have to be PG-rated about anything and doing something this reckless in work is quite exciting, Ryan can only moan into the kiss and squeeze Danny's shoulder as he tugs open Ryan's jeans and shoves his hand down the front of his boxers. 

Danny groans too, like the mere touch of his fingertips to Ryan's dick is heavenly enough and he ruts forward hard, to press home that he's just as affected. Ryan also gets him ruffled by his hands, running them through Danny's hair gloriously freely now that he's tamed his curls with the barest of product and continuing down his spine to land on his arse. Danny rides the groove of Ryan's hip like he wants nothing more in life and grunts with the effort, twisting his grip in between the bucking of his hips and Ryan meeting him thrust for thrust. When it feels like they're all but fucking with their clothes on, he tucks his face into Danny's neck and sucks a bite to his skin, eyes rolling unfocused as Danny twitches and his fist slips up to the sensitive head, spreading precome.

“Ryan – oh god - touch me,” he implores and Ryan hurries to comply before its too late. He feels on edge himself and his big hands too clumsy to coordinate properly so settles for a return to snogging like teenagers, spit and teeth and unwavering lust as his palm places firm to Danny's cock. He's got light fingertips to his foreskin in a mirror image of how Danny's playing him when a sudden too-bright light takes them by surprise. 

Ryan's on his back and flinches first. “Fuck!”

Danny half turns with the same reaction, their arms caught frozen in the middle of their bodies as they rapidly blink the accusatory light from their eyes. “Jesus – what?”

“Well, well, well,” Sally says with such naughty glee from somewhere behind the rig, “it's a good job it was me who caught you and not someone more important, eh?” They know she means _someone who doesn't know about them_. “Put it away, you two. Lunchtime's over, boys.”

They hear the click of her heels fade and slowly turn to look at each other, Danny slumping on top of Ryan in a shared fit of panic-induced but ultimately relieved laughter as their hands become their own again. “She'd probably like it if it was just you having a wank,” he mumbles jokingly into the bed.

“Piss off!” Ryan jabs him playfully in the side before realising that will make Danny squirm too near his cock. “This is all your fault anyway! Now I'll have to walk around the back for five to calm down because of you.”

Danny murmurs his acceptance of some of the blame then lifts his head, peering at Ryan from under his dark lashes. “Tell ya what, meet me round the back of David's after we're done working and I'll blow you?”

It's a peace offering Ryan can't refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
